Red Word
by Thankyaverymuch
Summary: Red John is dead. Patrick Jane is in prison and he needs to see Lisbon before he goes down. But why? What's so important he needs to see her now?
1. Chapter 1

'She won't see you...'

'She won't see you...'

Patrick Jane lay in his newly aquired prison bed, replaying Cho's words over and over.

'She won't see you...'

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He'd been here for what seemed like an eternity, and he was due in front of the judge tomorrow. The first day of court. The first day of the rest of his life - and he so desperately needed to see her. He'd killed Red John, he'd finally killed Red John and served his family justice, and brought closure to himself at the same time. Now, in a twisted ironic way he was free. But in the sea of emotions stirring inside of him, he still felt a need to complete something..and that wasn't possible without a visit from her. Teresa Lisbon.

Both Rigsby and Cho had made their visits the day after his arrest, Van Pelt was understandably concerned elsewhere, but no Lisbon. Of course he'd asked where she was, why she wasn't there. But deep down he knew the answer. She was angry and shocked and quite possibly disappointed in him. She'd always known that Jane determined to kill Red John, but when it came down to it, she had doubts to whether or not he'd actually do it. She certainly didn't want him to become a murderer.

And now laying here, Jane wondered to himself what was going through her mind. He'd sent messages through Cho but all he'd got is rejection. He'd practically begged Cho to arrest her and bring her in to him. He NEEDED to see her that much. If he was going to prison for the rest of his life, he needed to see her first. To talk to her, to tell her how he felt.

The clock hit 9:30pm. He was due in court at 9:00am the next morning. Time was running out... There was nothing he could do now to see her. He tried to shift his thoughts, admitting defeat. He'd killed Red John and he was proud. Tomorrow he will tell it as it stood. He imagined the court room, the Judge, the Jury, Cho and Rigsby sitting in the balcony. He then wondered if Lisbon would be as well. No, why would she? She wouldn't even visit, why would she watch the case?

Down the corridor he heard the clanging of doors and the uproar of other prisoners. A melody of shouting and metal banging that was often heard when a new prisoner or guard walked past. He'd learnt to shut his mind away from the noise by now. He stood, glancing out toward his tiny window at the moonlight hitting the bottom layers of the prison walls. He felt so defeated. Not by Red John or the prison, but by Lisbon. How could she do this to him? Why couldn't she come and see him? The noise outside had faded now, not that he'd noticed because he was so transfixed at watching the moonlight bounce off the concrete walls.

''Jane?''

His heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice. He turned to face the door of his cell.

''Lisbon...''


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to those of you who have reviewed this story so far! Means a lot. This will be a multi chapter, not sure how many yet, see where the story goes.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 2

Time stood still. Jane couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Neither dared to say another word. He went to open his mouth but no words came out - just a million thoughts conveyed between them both in the silence.

God, he'd missed her. Just seeing her standing in front of him made him realise he'd actually missed her immensely. More than friends and certainly more than work colleuges should miss each other. He decided rather than attempt to speak again, he'd make more progress by actually moving towards her. As he did, he noticed Lisbon was breathing quite heavily. She looked up at him, clearly as lost for words as he was.

They stood facing each other, barely half a foot away from the other, searching into the eyes of their opposite. He was happy to stand there forever, gazing into her emerald green eyes, lost in such a tranquility..but he knew, he knew that couldn't be. While he stood there pondering his next move, something happened. Something he didn't expect.

Lisbon flung her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. He immediately responded. He pulled her into his chest so tightly he crushed her a little.

''What did you do, Jane?''

It was hardly a question, and it was hardly audible. She whispered it into his ear as they stood, still firmly in position. It was her voice, the sheer tone of her voice..the hurt and defeat in her voice that made him realise what he'd done to her. Guilt swept all over him. An emotion that was only present few times in his life - when Red John killed his wife and child, when he heard a former client of his had committed suicide over his fraudulent readings, and now. He'd hurt her so badly. He felt so angry, so sick at himself for doing this to her. She never deserved any of this, and now to top it off he was going to hurt her more by telling her things he'd sworn to himself he never would. It was too much for him. Jane didn't know how or when the tears starting rolling down his cheek, but they did, and they had no intention of stopping. He literally broke down into her, crying into her neck letting his emotions run wild.

''I'm sorry Lisbon. I am so sorry...''

Lisbon was shocked. She'd never seen him like this. So vulnerable. It made it entirely impossible for her to feel anything but sympathy and concern. For some reason she felt protective of him, something that without being in a situation with guns flying everywhere, or in Bertram's office defending him, seemed strange. Lisbon thought it best not to say anything. She didn't want to say it was 'Ok' simply because it wasn't. Instead she guided him over to the bottom bunk of his bed in silence and sat them both down, holding his head tightly to her chest.

This was the last thing they both expected from tonight's visit. Jane physically could not control his emotions anymore. He happily stayed in Lisbon's arms, grateful for the feeling of support and love he got from the feeling of her arms around him.

They'd been together over 20 minutes now and still no more words could be formed from either of them. And then it came, Jane was to open a conversation that had to be finished, one way or another...

''Lisbon'', he said, still tightly wrapped in her arms facing away from her, ''I want to tell you something...''

3rd Chapter coming soon!  
> <p>


End file.
